ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Eric
Eric is a heavyweight robot which competed in Series 3 and 4, losing in Round 1 of Series 3 to King Buxton, but made the Heat Final of Series 4 before losing to Splinter. Nowadays, Eric is owned by Team Riptide, who applied to enter Eric into the 2016 series of Robot Wars, though ultimately, it was not chosen to compete. Robot History Series 3 Eric debuted in Series 3, coming up against previous semi-finalists King Buxton in the first round of the heat. In the battle, King Buxton immediately lifted Eric, but was then lifted itself, and lost one of its spike tips on the lifting forks. King Buxton then pushed Eric towards the pit of oblivion, but in trying to push Eric into the pit, King Buxton missed and both robots got stuck over the edge with their left wheels hanging over the pit. Unable to escape, Eric reversed in an attempt to pit King Buxton, but in doing so accidentally freed its opponent and drove into the pit itself, eliminating Eric from the competition. Series 4 Eric returned to Robot Wars with an extended lower section of the front flipper as its only upgrade, and was drawn against the 16th seeds Killerhurtz and Destruct-A-Bubble in the first round. Eric tried to flip both of its opponents in throughout the battle, but Destruct-A-Bubble was too top-heavy, and Killerhurtz too wide. Eric teamed up with Killerhurtz to push Destruct-A-Bubble around, pushing it into the CPZ and then the Arena Wall. Eric managed to lift Killerhurtz onto an angle grinder, but Killerhurtz recovered and attacked Eric with its axe. The battle ended, and Destruct-A-Bubble was eliminated on the judges decision. This put Eric through to face Small Torque, the new machine from Team Torque. Small Torque tried to attack Eric with its disc, but it was ineffective. After flipping Small Torque, Eric pushed the invertible robot into a CPZ, where it started smoking and eventually broke down. This put Eric through to the Heat Final. Eric met promising new robot Splinter in the Heat Final. Eric used its flipping arm, tipping Splinter onto its side. Splinter self-righted and shoved Eric up against the arena wall, where it was pinned as its flipper had gotten stuck on the wall. The judges gave the battle to Splinter, who they ruled had been more aggressive. Live Events Eric was originally going to be returning to Robot Wars in September and entering the World Championships, however was withdrawn due to time and financial restraints. According to Matt Smith of Team Riptide, the armour is far too weak for today's competitions and didn't feel comfortable entering the machine until it had been completely upgraded. Despite initial worries, Eric made its debut in the second show of the first Robot Wars Live Event of 2016 at Manchester where in a battle suffered a lot of extensive body damage from Gabriel, which bent most of the chassis and panels out of shape. The damage has since been repaired. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 3 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robot Wars Live Event Competitors Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots with Jaws Category:Robot Wars Series 3 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 4 Robots Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robots from East Sussex Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robot Wars Heat Finalists Category:Robot Wars Series 8 Non-Qualifiers Category:Robot Wars Series 9 Non-Qualifiers Category:Robot Wars Series 10 Non-Qualifiers